mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Радужные водопады/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Ponyville_S4E10.png Rainbow_speaking_to_Fluttershy_and_Bulk_Biceps_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'We're_all_ears'_S4E10.png Bulk_kissing_his_muscles_S4E10.png Bulk_lifting_his_leg_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Angel_looking_at_Bulk_S4E10.png Fluttershy observing S4E10.png Bulk_shouting_at_Fluttershy_S4E10.png Rainbow_'I_like_your_attitude,_Bulk_Biceps'_S4E10.png Rainbow_imitating_Bulk_S4E10.png Rainbow_'it's_up_to_the_three_of_us'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'remind_you_how_much_I'_S4E10.png Rainbow_correcting_herself_S4E10.png Fluttershy agreeing S4E10.png Fluttershy_'I_really,_really,_really'_S4E10.png Bulk_'Bring_it_on!'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Bulk_Biceps_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_in_front_of_Bulk_Biceps_and_Fluttershy_S4E10.png Pinkie_being_a_cheerleader_S4E10.png Pinkie Pie cheering with Fluttershy on the floor S4E10.png Pinkie_shouting_at_Fluttershy_using_a_megaphone_S4E10.png Bulk_shouting_P_at_Pinkie_S4E10.png Bulk_smiling_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'thanks,_Pinkie_Pie'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_correcting_herself_S4E10.png Fluttershy_laughing_nervously_S4E10.png Rainbow_'for_when_we_qualify_for'_S4E10.png Rainbow Dash talking S4E10.png Bulk_'And_after_that'_S4E10.png Bulk_'in_the_Equestria_Games!'_S4E10.png Bulk_and_Fluttershy_hears_Applejack's_voice_S4E10.png Applejack_pulling_a_wagon_full_of_apple_brown_bettys_S4E10.png Applejack_pulling_a_wagon_full_of_apple_brown_bettys_S4E10 (1).png Bulk_looking_at_the_bettys_S4E10.png Pinkie_'P_is_for_'Perfect'!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_facehoof_S4E10.png Applejack,_Bulk_and_Fluttershy_eating_bettys_S4E10.png Rainbow_'Show_me_what_you_got!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'Put_some_bend_into_those_knees!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'Flap_those_wings!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'all_four_hooves_off_the_ground'_S4E10.png Rainbow_smiling_S4E10.png Rainbow_counting_to_three_quickly_S4E10.png Bracing_to_fly_S4E10.png Bulk_trying_to_fly_S4E10.png Bulk_struggling_to_fly_S4E10.png Rainbow_'while_you're_up_there!'_S4E10.png Bulk_wheezes_S4E10.png Fluttershy_getting_pulled_down_S4E10.png Rainbow_shielding_herself_S4E10.png Applejack_feels_the_impact_S4E10.png Rainbow_under_Bulk_S4E10.png Pinkie_'P_is_for'_S4E10.png Pinkie_trying_to_think_of_a_word_S4E10.png Pinkie_-'pain'--_S4E10.png Rainbow_feeling_down_S4E10.png |-| 2 = В поезде ---- Train_moving_S4E10.png Rainbow_looking_out_the_train_window_S4E10.png Helia_'Good_luck,_Rainbow_Dash!'_S4E10.png Helia_'on_the_Aerial_Relay'_S4E10.png Thunderlane_sighs_S4E10.png Helia_and_Thunderlane_walking_S4E10.png Twilight_'Good_luck!'_S4E10.png Twilight_'It_was_nice_of_you_to_be'_S4E10.png Twilight_trying_to_think_of_something_to_say_S4E10.png Twilight_looking_at_Bulk's_wing_S4E10.png Twilight_'the_strongest_flyers'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'Nothing_nice_about_it'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'I_know_that_I_can_pick_up'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'I'm_sure_of_it'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'I'm_pretty_awesome'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_struggling_S4E10.png Fluttershy_under_Bulk_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'I_just_hope_I_don't_let_anypony_down'_S4E10.png Bulk_'We'll_make_them_proud!'_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_'P_is_for_'Proud'!'_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_'We're_gonna_be'_S4E10.png Rarity_'Can't_wait_to_see_what'_S4E10.png Rarity_'for_the_Equestria_Games'_S4E10.png Applejack_'And_we_will_make_it_to_the_Games'_S4E10.png Applejack_presents_a_betty_S4E10.png |-| 3 = На Радужном Водопаде ---- Rainbow_Falls_S4E10.png Train_moving_with_rainbow-colored_waterfalls_in_the_background_S4E10.png Train_arriving_at_Rainbow_Falls_S4E10.png Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pegasi_and_griffons_training_S4E10.png Main_cast_walking_by_the_trainees_S4E10.png Main_cast_and_Bulk_walking_S4E10.png Crescent_'There's_Rainbow_Dash!'_S4E10.png Dizzy_Twister_talking_to_Crescent_Moon_S4E10.png Main_cast_and_Bulk_setting_up_a_tent_S4E10.png Rainbow_seeing_the_Wonderbolts_flying_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_other_ponies_look_up_S4E10.png Wonderbolts_flying_S4E10.png Rainbow_looking_at_the_other_ponies_S4E10.png The_Wonderbolts_arrive_on_the_field_S4E10.png Rainbow_meets_the_Wonderbolts_S4E10.png Soarin_'some_real_competition_here!'_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'Two_more_days_of_practice'_S4E10.png Spitfire,_Soarin_and_Rainbow_sees_Fleetfoot_walking_away_S4E10.png Rainbow_sees_the_Wonderbolts_walking_away_S4E10.png Rainbow_'a_winner_when_they_see_one'_S4E10.png Rainbow_-Right_team--_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'Right'_S4E10.png Bulk_shouts_'Yeah!'_S4E10.png Pinkie_throws_confetti_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_blowing_party_hooter_S4E10.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_looking_at_each_other_S4E10.png Twilight_'I'm_with_her!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_Twilight_hears_cheerleaders_S4E10.png Cheerleaders_cartwheeling_S4E10.png Cheerleaders_cheering_for_Cloudsdale_S4E10.png Pinkie_smiling_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_-Where_can_I_get_pompoms_like_those--_S4E10.png |-| 4 = Тренировка ---- Rainbow_'do_I_need_to_remind_you'_S4E10.png Bulk_'Maybe'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'We_want_to_qualify!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_in_Rainbow_Falls_S4E10.png Rainbow_'let_me_see_you_flap_it!'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_seeing_Bulk_flying_S4E10.png Bulk_grunting_while_flying_S4E10.png Bulk_getting_hit_by_a_betty_S4E10.png Rainbow_sees_Bulk_fall_down_S4E10.png Applejack_flings_a_betty_with_her_tail_S4E10.png Rainbow_sees_the_betty_S4E10.png Applejack_'Sorry!'_S4E10.png Applejack_'Got_the_idea_from_them'_S4E10.png Rainbowshine_and_Sprinkle_Medley_catapulting_the_muffins_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_about_to_eat_the_muffins_S4E10.png Rainbow_listening_Applejack_talking_S4E10.png Rainbow_with_horseshoe_S4E10.png Rainbow_looking_at_Bulk_S4E10.png Rainbow inserts horseshoe onto Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy talking to Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I don't want to take it if you're not super sure' S4E10.png Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png Fluttershy_touches_the_horseshoe_on_Bulk's_hoof_S4E10.png Fluttershy_with_horseshoe_S4E10.png Fluttershy_loses_hold_of_the_horseshoe_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_sees_horseshoe_falling_down_S4E10.png Rarity_walking_towards_the_horseshoe_S4E10.png Rarity_levitating_horseshoe_S4E10.png Rainbow_'We_were_using_that!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'has_color-coordinated_horseshoes_or_anything!'_S4E10.png Spitfire_transferring_horseshoe_to_Fleetfoot_S4E10.png Rainbow_'I_guess_some_ponies_do'_S4E10.png Twilight_'Some_ponies_do_what'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'and_going_to_the_Equestria_Games'_S4E10.png Twilight_looking_S4E10.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy_and_Bulk_walking_together_S4E10.png Soarin_is_flying_S4E10.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy_and_Bulk_looking_up_S4E10.png Rainbow_'And_my_personal_heroes'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'maybe_you_can_learn_something'_S4E10.png Rainbow_being_serious_S4E10.png Rainbow_looks_up_S4E10.png Soarin_flying_through_ring_S4E10.png Rainbow_wants_Bulk_and_Fluttershy_to_look_up_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_on_the_ground_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'pick_up_the_pace!'_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'You_can_do_better_than_that!'_S4E10.png Spitfire_being_massaged_S4E10.png Cheerleaders_cheering_S4E10.png Soarin_flying_S4E10.png Soarin_sees_something_S4E10.png Soarin'_hits_hoop_S04E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_sees_Soarin_falling_S4E10.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy_and_Bulk_sees_Soarin_falling_S4E10.png Soarin'_falling_down_S04E10.png |-| 5 = Замена ---- Soarin_falls_down_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_and_Spitfire_see_Soarin_falling_down_S4E10.png Main_cast_and_Bulk_sees_Soarin_falling_down_S4E10.png Rainbow_sees_Soarin_falling_down_S4E10.png Soarin_falling_down_S4E10.png Rainbow_rescues_Soarin_S4E10.png Rainbow_'Gotcha!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_Soarin_on_the_ground_S4E10.png Rainbow_sees_Soarin_now_with_broken_wing_S4E10.png Ponies_cheering_S4E10.png Spitfire_'As_good_as_any_Wonderbolt!'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'I'm_just_so_proud_of_you'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'At_least,_I_hope_he's_okay'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'Are_you_okay'_S4E10.png Fluttershy_sees_Soarin_with_broken_wing_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_shocked_S4E10.png Soarin_with_broken_wing_S4E10.png The_ambulance_coming_S4E10.png Soarin_getting_onto_the_ambulance_S4E10.png Soarin_'You're_the_best,_Rainbow_Dash'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'it_was_nothin'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'about_how_great_I_am'_S4E10.png Bulk_shouts_at_Rainbow_Dash_S4E10.png Fluttershy_whispering_at_Bulk's_ear_S4E10.png Bulk_feeling_embarrassed_S4E10.png Bulk_'Never_mind!'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'right_before_the_tryouts'_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_and_Spitfire_look_at_each_other_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_putting_on_their_glasses_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'you_grew_up_in_Cloudsdale'_S4E10.png Spitfire_'you_could_fly_with_us'_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_looking_at_each_other_while_Rainbow_is_looking_at_them_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'You_could_practice_with_us'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'I_don't_know'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'to_be_at_my_best'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'Don't_wanna_be_too_worn_out'_S4E10.png Spitfire_'through_some_pretty_intense_workouts'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'some_major_tail_at_the_Academy'_S4E10.png Rainbow_'will_feel_about_me_practicing'_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'Think_about_it,_Rainbow_Dash!'_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_pointing_towards_the_sky_S4E10.png Rainbow_looks_behind_S4E10.png Fluttershy,_Bulk_Biceps_and_a_butterfly_S4E10.png Rainbow_looks_up_towards_the_sky_S4E10.png Rainbow_agrees_S4E10.png Spitfire_'Wise_decision'_S4E10.png Rainbow_looks_behind_her_S4E10.png |-| 6 = Практиковаться в обеих командах ---- Rainbow_Dash_about_to_go_through_the_rings_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_ready_S4E10.png Rainbow_with_a_horseshoe_on_her_hoof_S4E10.png Going_through_the_moving_rings_S4E10.png Rainbow_flying_fast_S4E10.png Rainbow_going_through_the_rings_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_flying_no_suit_S4E10.png Rainbow_transferring_horseshoe_to_Fleetfoot_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_'Awesome!'_S4E10.png Cheerleaders_cheering_for_Rainbow_S4E10.png Twilight_with_pom-poms_on_her_hooves_S4E10.png Rainbow_encouraging_Bulk_S4E10.png Bulk_stuck_in_the_ring_S4E10.png Fluttershy_'I'm_ready_to_take_the_horseshoe'_S4E10.png Bulk_transferring_horseshoe_to_Fluttershy_S4E10.png Bulk_and_Fluttershy_gets_flung_away_S4E10.png Rainbow_feels_the_impact_S4E10.png Bulk_trying_to_find_Fluttershy_S4E10.png Fluttershy_stuck_behind_Bulk's_back_S4E10.png Rainbow_facehoofing_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_the_Wonderbolts_doing_wing-ups_S4E10.png Fluttershy trying to do wing-ups S4E10.png Fluttershy_cowers_down_S4E10.png Bulk_can't_do_wing-ups_S4E10.png Rainbow_'keep_doing_your_wing-ups'_S4E10.png Twilight_sees_Rainbow_flying_away_S4E10.png Twilight_suspicious_S4E10.png Rainbow,_Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_eating_while_flying_S4E10.png Fluttershy_eating_a_betty_S4E10.png Rainbow,_Applejack,_Fluttershy_and_Bulk_together_S4E10.png Bulk_consuming_the_bettys_S4E10.png Bulk_presenting_the_last_betty_to_Rainbow_S4E10.png Rainbow_rejects_the_offer_S4E10.png Rainbow_rubbing_on_her_belly_S4E10.png Bulk_bouncing_the_betty_with_his_muscles_S4E10.png Rainbow_walking_backwards_slowly_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_the_Wonderbolts_with_goggles_S4E10.png Group_of_ponies_coming_to_Rainbow_and_Wonderbolts_S4E10.png Rainbow's_goggles_being_cleaned_S4E10.png Rainbow's_hoof_being_shined_S4E10.png Spitfire's_tail_being_blown_by_a_hairdryer_S4E10.png Ponies_measuring_S4E10.png Scissors_cutting_through_fabric_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_Wonderbolts_with_new_outfits_S4E10.png Flower_being_levitated_onto_Bulk_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_in_dresses_S4E10.png Rainbow_sees_Fluttershy_and_Bulk_in_dresses_S4E10.png Rainbow_awkward_grin_S4E10.png Rainbow_flying_through_ring_S4E10.png Rainbow_waving_S4E10.png Rainbow_walking_towards_behind_the_tree_S4E10.png Rainbow_walking_out_from_behind_the_tree_S4E10.png |-| 7 = Трудное решение ---- Rainbow_taking_a_drink_of_water_S4E10.png Twilight_catches_Rainbow_in_the_act_S4E10.png Rainbow_spits_out_water_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_know--_S4E10.png Twilight_-they're_too_busy_practicing-_S4E10.png Rainbow_-we're_still_gonna_qualify-_S4E10.png Rainbow_-I_can_fly_fast_enough-_S4E10.png Twilight_-one_of_the_teams_you're_practicing_with-_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_prefers_winners_over_non-winners_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_-Ponyville_will_still_qualify-_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_walking_up_S4E10.png Rainbow_looking_at_Wonderbolts_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_considers_Rainbow_an_asset_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_-permanently-_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_gasping_excitedly_S4E10.png Spitfire_with_hoof_around_Rainbow_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_-you_won't_be_able_to_fly_for_Ponyville-_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_practicing_baton_pass_S4E10.png Fluttershy_hits_Bulk_with_horseshoe_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_about_to_cry_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_crying_S4E10.png Rainbow_struggles_with_her_decision_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_give_Rainbow_time_to_think_S4E10.png Rainbow_-they_want_me_to_fly_with_them!-_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_lying_in_the_grass_S4E10.png Twilight_considering_Rainbow's_friends_S4E10.png Rainbow_wants_to_fly_with_the_best_team_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_-what_would_you_do--_S4E10.png Twilight_walking_away_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_indecisive_S4E10.png |-| 8 = Ложная травма ---- Rainbow_Falls_Equestria_Games_tryout_field_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_speeding_down_the_track_S4E10.png Cloudsdale_coaches_blown_by_wind_S4E10.png Cloudsdale_team_coaches_S4E10.png Cloudsdale_team_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_hear_Rainbow_wailing_S4E10.png Rainbow_in_bandages_and_wheelchair_S4E10.png Ponies_gather_around_Rainbow_Dash_S4E10.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_disbelief_S4E10.png Spitfire_-all_of_them--_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_mumbling_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_loses_her_temper_S4E10.png Rainbow_-no_way_I_can_fly_now-_S4E10.png Rainbow_being_overdramatic_S4E10.png Twilight_still_disbelieving_S4E10.png Fluttershy_takes_care_of_Rainbow_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_nervous_lip_bite_S4E10.png Twilight_next_to_EKG_S4E10.png Rainbow_and_friends_in_hospital_room_S4E10.png Applejack_holding_apple_brown_betty_S4E10.png Applejack_force-feeding_Rainbow_Dash_S4E10.png Rainbow_-couldn't_have_done_that_on_my_own-_S4E10.png Twilight_sighing_S4E10.png Rarity_levitating_silk_sling_S4E10.png Rainbow_smiling_at_Rarity's_gift_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_check_in_on_Rainbow_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_stuck_in_door_frame_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_embarrassed_smile_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_in_hospital_bed_S4E10.png Fluttershy_telling_Rainbow_not_to_worry_S4E10.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_Bulk_Biceps_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_found_a_replacement_S4E10.png Derpy_enters_the_room_S4E10.png Derpy_holding_Ponyville_flag_S04E10.png Fluttershy_feeling_sorry_for_Rainbow_S4E10.png Fluttershy_making_a_promise_S4E10.png Derpy_scared_in_background_S04E10.png Fluttershy_speaks_to_Bulk_Biceps_S04E10.png Derpy_looking_at_dropped_flag_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_touched_by_Fluttershy's_words_S4E10.png Twilight_-choosing_not_to_choose-_S4E10.png Soarin_in_the_adjacent_bed_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Soarin_in_hospital_beds_S4E10.png|Дэши и Соарин на больничных кроватях. Soarin_just_keeping_his_wing_warm_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_growing_suspicious_S4E10.png Soarin_growing_suspicious_S4E10.png Rainbow_makes_a_realization_S4E10.png Rainbow_-until_I_got_hurt-_S4E10.png Soarin_-we're_all_out_of_luck-_S4E10.png Soarin_under_the_bedsheets_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_rainbow_S4E10.png Rainbow_shining_on_flag_S4E10.png Rainbow_glow_in_Dash's_eyes_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash's_shining_epiphany_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_out_of_hospital_bed_S4E10.png |-| 9 = Выбор Понивилля ---- Mane_5_sitting_around_looking_sad_S4E10.png Twilight_-I_don't_think_we're_gonna_qualify-_S4E10.png Twilight_-no_offense-_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_Biceps_looking_sad_S4E10.png Derpy_shrugging_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_angry_and_pointing_at_pompoms_S4E10.png Applejack_asking_Pinkie_about_pompoms_S4E10.png Rarity_levitating_dress_S4E10.png Rarity_-I_am_pretty_fashion-forward-_S4E10.png Twilight_-is_that_Rainbow_Dash...-_S4E10.png Mane_5_looking_toward_Rainbow_Dash_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Soarin_walking_proud_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_surprised_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_-does_this_mean_you're_feeling_better--_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_feel_great_because-_S4E10.png Rainbow_pulling_bandages_off_S4E10.png Cloudsdale_team_shocked_S4E10.png Fluttershy,_Bulk,_and_Derpy_shocked_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_faked_my_injury-_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_tells_the_truth_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_feeling_guilty_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_touched_smile_S4E10.png Spitfire_nudging_Fleetfoot_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_chooses_Ponyville_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_confused_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_walking_up_to_Ponyville_team_S4E10.png Rainbow_-it's_where_my_friends_are-_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Derpy_smiling_S4E10.png Ponyville_team_cheers_for_Rainbow_S4E10.png Spitfire_questions_Rainbow's_decision_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_lied_to_me-_S4E10.png Soarin_angry_with_crossed_hooves_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_tells_off_Spitfire_S4E10.png Spitfire_takes_off_sunglasses_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_learn_their_lesson_S4E10.png Spitfire_-ready_to_fly--_S4E10.png Soarin_happy_again_S4E10.png Spitfire_apologizes_to_Soarin_S4E10.png Soarin_flies_into_the_sky_S4E10.png Spitfire_and_Fleetfoot_take_off_into_the_sky_S4E10.png Rainbow_-come_on,_Ponyville_relay_team!-_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_take_off_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_joins_Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_S4E10.png |-| 10 = Понивилль допущен ---- Fleetfoot_flies_through_clouds_S4E10.png Timekeeper_S4E10.png Fleetfoot_and_Spitfire_hoof-bump_S4E10.png Soarin_cheers_Ponyville_team_on_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_finessing_through_hoop_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_through_the_hoop_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_flies_toward_Fluttershy_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_passes_baton_to_Fluttershy_S4E10.png Fluttershy_fumbles_with_horseshoe_S4E10.png Fluttershy_catches_the_horseshoe_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_out_of_breath_S4E10.png Twilight_wearing_rainbow_wig_S4E10.png Fluttershy_flying_through_hoops_S4E10.png Fluttershy_flying_at_high_speed_S4E10.png Fluttershy_passes_baton_to_Rainbow_S4E10.png Mane_4_watching_Rainbow_Dash_fly_S4E10.png Cloudsdale_cheerleaders_cheering_for_Ponyville_S4E10.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cloudsdale_cheerleaders_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_through_hoops_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_high_up_S4E10.png Applejack_eating_apple_brown_betty_S4E10.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_up_at_high_speed_S4E10.png Rainbow_crosses_the_finish_line_S4E10.png Timekeeper_-Ponyville_qualifies!-_S4E10.png Fluttershy_and_Bulk_hugging_Rainbow_S4E10.png Mane_4_cheering_for_Rainbow_S4E10.png Wonderbolts_cheering_for_Ponyville_S4E10.png Ponyville_team_looking_at_crowd_S4E10.png Timekeeper_awarding_medals_S4E10.png Timekeeper_giving_medals_to_Ponyville_team_S4E10.png Spitfire_taps_on_Rainbow's_shoulder_S4E10.png Spitfire_holding_Wonderbolt_pin_S4E10.png Spitfire_gives_Wonderbolt_pin_to_Rainbow_S4E10.png Rainbow_smiling_at_Spitfire_S4E10.png Bulk_Biceps_victorious_-YEAH!-_S4E10.png Mane_4_victorious_-yeah!-_S4E10.png Twilight_and_friends_walk_up_to_Rainbow_S4E10.png Twilight_with_hoof_around_Rainbow_S4E10.png Timekeeper_taking_Ponyville_team's_photo_S4E10.png Group_photo_S4E10.png Ponyville_team_photo_in_friendship_journal_S4E10.png Rainbow_writing_in_friendship_journal_S4E10.png Rainbow_looking_at_Pinkie_outside_S4E10.png Rainbow_joins_her_friends_outside_S4E10.png Wonderbolt_pin_with_rainbow_glow_S4E10.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Rainbow_waterfalls_village.jpg Wonderbolts_flying_promotional_S4E10.jpg en:Rainbow Falls/Gallery es:Rainbow Falls/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона